Reinforced ceramic matrix composites can be well suited for structural applications because of their potential toughness, thermal resistance, high temperature strength and chemical stability. These composites can be produced by the addition of whiskers, fibers, platelets, or other reinforcements to a ceramic matrix.
Joining ceramic matrix composite components to one another can present challenges. In some joined ceramic matrix composite component assemblies, metallic braze joints couple separate ceramic matrix composite components to provide an integrated assembly. These metallic braze joints can degrade the mechanical integrity of the ceramic matrix composite components. In addition, these metallic braze joints can reduce the temperature capability of the ceramic matrix components due to suppression of a silicon melting point within the ceramic matrix composite components.